Playing God
by Nightmare True
Summary: We are monsters. They hide us, feed us, watch us. One more death, and we will not remain still. They deserve death for playing God.
1. Chapter 1

Playing God

* * *

Ordinary Abnormality

* * *

**Disclaimer: All YouTubers belong to themselves. MineCraft is strictly property of Mojang. Only the storyline and OCs**** belongs to myself. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story.**

**A/N: I think I should delete When You Mine, so I'm putting up a poll on it. Should I? It's just another stressor.**

* * *

Why do you hide me?

I'm not a monster like you.

I'm normal.

The Humans are the monsters.

They put me in a circus. In a zoo. In an asylum.

They tell me I am safe. I am quiet. I obey.

I don't want to. Every time, I tell them that.

They never listen.

Maybe...

Maybe I am the monster.

He smiles at me when I ask him. He says, There are other people like you. I'll introduce you.

And though his smile is kind, there is a malicious gleam in his eyes.

I don't like him.

This is not what I wanted when I left.

I want to die.

* * *

The monster in the cell next to me is ashamed of himself. He says it every day: "I want to die, I want to die, I want to die."

He's useless. I wouldn't bring him along except he would die. They would kill him.

J tells me that's what he wants. We should leave him, so he can die. But I do not have the heart nor the cruelty to. And I am in control of the plan. If it were up to J, at least half the monsters coming with us wouldn't be.

One day the monster in the next cell is coherent enough to talk to me through the barred window that connects us. His glowing eyes stare. He asks, "What is your name?"

I say, "Mine's... Ender. That's what they call me. What about you?"

To my surprise he recoils, as though burned. He whimpers, "They call me 'monster'. Why do they call me that? I'm not a monster. They are."

I give him a sad look. For the humans to not give him a name at all is a great insult to him, and right then and there, I shed my pity and somehow become protective.

"I'll give you a name."

He looks at me, and his expression is awed, something I've never seen in this place on the face of one of us. "Really?"

I smile. "I'm gonna call you... Sky. How's that?"

"Sky." He tastes it. He grins, wide and truthfully. "I like it. Thank you... Ender."

I stop him. That name is the one the Humans gave me. I throw it away now. "Call me... Er... Ty. How's that? Sky and Ty."

"Thank you, Ty."

* * *

J—which he insists we call him—is in a rage. They killed one of the monsters by accident. The one he loved. They called her Nat.

J says in a tripled, trembling voice, "_Her name was Nekasha."_

Sky, who has never seen J in such a state, cries in the cell next to me, mourning the loss of Nekasha, who was there when I couldn't be.

"Nekasha," he sobs. "Nekasha."

I am bewildered rather than shocked. How could the Humans make such a big mistake as to kill a subject? She was perhaps the most intriguing, with her glowing, translucent skin, and identified as a ghost.

I later overhear that they put her in the electrifying machine. Not being a solid substance, Nekasha fell right through the machine, solidifying too quickly into the wires and electric circuits, where she died an agonizing death.

I feel a pang of pity, but nothing more.

"Is... This... Anger?"

I stare at the monster in the cell across from me, who stares right back, his silver hair obscuring one side of his pale, angular face.

"I... Taste... Fear. I... Taste... Denial."

He's strange, okay. But J says he should come along. And I am not one to argue with the creature in front of me, his gleaming crimson eye blank.

"What's your name?"

He stares at Sky, who moans and sobs in the next cell.

"I... They... Call me... an... Emotion Taster."

I wince. The Clan of Emotion Tasters that lived in the forest next to these cages... They must have stolen one. A child.

"Not what they call you," I say insistently. "Your name."

"Ethan..."

* * *

The next day I try to engage in conversation with the brother monsters in the cell next to Ethan's.

Note the word _try_.

The elder is very protective of his brother, while the younger is frustratingly hostile.

"Oh for God's sake—I just want your _names_!"

"Why the hell do you need that?!"

"Calm down, everybody!"

"STAY OUT OF IT!"

I sigh. The younger is impossible, so I attempt to communicate with the older, who appears to be some sort of shaggy beast.

"That's Mitch and I'm Jerome," says the older, sighing. Mitch yells.

"Why'd you DO that?!"

"He just wanted our NAMES, Mitch!"

Well, they may be eccentric, but J told me that they are the most skilled of fighters, and I've seen worse.

* * *

The last one to come with us is a powerful sorcerer. J recommended him, and as I look at him, I understand why. He is calm, levelheaded, and cunning, everything that J wanted on the escape team. Even his magic is strong enough to be sensed by Sky, the most humane out of all of us.

Ha. Humane. The word that describes us in no way.

But I can see past his icy demeanor, and what I find is a broken boy, cowering in the darkened corner. From what I've been able to gather, his magic somtimes flares out of control according to his emotions.

J calls him Sorcerer. I call him Seto.


	2. AN-TEMP HIATUS

Alright, so it's Nightmare Flame, with big information, if anyone still cares to listen...

Hybrids to Humans will be rewritten! YAAAAAY

Seriously, I just reread it and thought of killing myself, it was terrifying.

ItsMyIceCream428's OCs Amber and Mira will still be featured for her being such a dear friend and putting up with me :))

Hybrids to Humans will still remain on my page, though it will be labeled "Hybrids to Humans: Old" to ward off newcomers. It will also be labeled unfinished because it is not. (Wow, state the obvious Nightmare...)

Hunger Games and Playing God will be put on temporary HIATUS while HtH is rewritten.


End file.
